


Пастораль

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Кришна и Арджуна путешествуют вместе и влипают в приключения, а попутно рассуждают о добре и зле.





	

— Когда я был вот таким же, мы тоже таскали масло и творог из кладовой, — сказал Кришна и метко запустил камешком по разбитому кувшину, валявшемуся под глинобитной стеной.   
Арджуна с новым интересом посмотрел на трех мальчишек, которые подобрались к кладовой сбоку. Один выглядывал из-за угла, чтобы вовремя поднять тревогу, другой присел под стеной, а третий ловко забрался ему на плечи и запустил в окошко крючок на веревке.   
— Так это они за творогом лезут, — догадался он.   
— А ты никогда так не делал?  
Арджуна пожал плечами.  
— Зачем? Мы, конечно, не всегда ели досыта, но когда у нас было масло и творог, мама нам сама давала.   
— А у нас почти все уходило на налоги. Нам-то во Вриндаване было получше, иногда что-то оставалось, а в других деревнях едва справлялись, особенно в плохой год.   
— Мы хоть налог не платили, — сказал Арджуна. — Да еще из окрестных деревень ходили к отцу за судом, несли подношения.   
— Ну вот, — Кришна снова кинул камешек в разбитый кувшин, на этот раз так, чтобы звякнуло погромче. Воришки мгновенно подхватили добытый горшок и удрали в заросли, счастливо избежав жены старейшины, которая как раз несла в кладовку еще кувшин. — Надеюсь, на сей раз я не окажусь виноватым в пропаже горшка. Матушка Яшода иной раз могла и прутом приложить.  
— Ну, здесь-то тебе это не грозит, — рассмеялся Арджуна. — Кто ж заподозрит царевича в том, что он стянул масло?  
— О, еще как!   
— Вот именно, Васудева, еще как! — воскликнула жена старейшины, останавливаясь перед ними и упирая руки в бока. — А то я не знаю, кто надоумил негодника Санду!  
— Смиренно прошу прощения, — сказал Кришна, складывая ладони перед лицом. — Я всего лишь рассказал детям о своем детстве, вы же сами просили!  
— Я просила рассказать про змея Калию и как ты одолел ракшаса Тринаварту, Васудева! А ты стал рассказывать им, как таскать еду из кладовки! Слава богам и нашему царю, твоему деду, мы едим досыта! Нечего им шкодить, как будто матери обделяют их едой. Уж лучше бы ты сходил благословить наших коров, чем сидеть тут и кидаться камешками.  
— Схожу, матушка Судха! — покивал Кришна. — Непременно схожу.  
Судха фыркнула и ушла.  
Арджуна, который уже еле сдерживался, рассмеялся.  
— Ну вот, разоблачили и отругали.  
— И вот так всегда…  
— А почему ты не стал рассказывать про укрощение Калии? — спросил Арджуна.   
— Чтобы некоторые неразумные не начали бегать за окрестными змеями с дудочками, — серьезно сказал Кришна. — Это не для простого смертного дело. Кроме того, тут в лесу живут наги, и я не хочу, чтобы им досаждали. А рассказывать о Камсе я тем более не хочу.   
— Почему?   
— Уж не потому, что он мой дядя, — неожиданно жестко усмехнулся Кришна. — У нас с братом просто не было выбора. Ничего нельзя было сделать, только убить его. Что может быть хуже, чем убить детей сестры? Оказывается, есть и хуже.  
Арджуна встретился взглядом с Кришной и с трудом заставил себя не отворачиваться.  
— Я все думал и никак не мог понять, почему он просто не убил мою мать, почему заставил их страдать много лет? Он убивал своих новорожденных племянников, но не смог убить сестру?   
— Может быть, он боялся, что тогда твой отец пойдет на него войной — и все его родственники тоже?   
— Быть может. Но я думаю, дело было в его асурской крови.   
— Асурской? — переспросил Арджуна. — Но я не слышал, чтобы в роду его отца или матери были асуры!  
Кришна подкинул и поймал камешек.  
— Некий асур принял облик царя Уграсены и возлег с царицей Падмавати, которая думала, будто с ней ее муж. Так родился Камса, сын обмана и насилия. Он мог выбрать человеческое в себе, но он раз за разом выбирал, как асур, — их силу, неистовство и жестокость. Асуры в своем стремлении к бессмертию словно бы перестают видеть причины и следствия, и сами призывают к себе смерть. Ему ведь незачем было убивать моих старших братьев — а он убивал их в час рождения. Не поступи он так, как поступил, он мог бы прожить долго, и восьмой сын его сестры если и стал бы причиной его смерти, то в далеком-далеком будущем. Но он выбрал путь скорый и жестокий, и я убил его, как только смог это сделать. Я не нашел в нем ничего, что можно было бы выправить. Знаешь, Партха, как выглядит душа грешника? Она как выжженная пустыня, пересеченная рекой крови и рекой слез, бесплодная и страшная.   
Арджуна поежился. Кришна редко бывал таким, и это каждый раз пугало. По сравнению с ним Арджуна казался себе несмышленым мальчишкой, не видавшим и десятой доли того, что пережил Кришна, его ровесник. В такие минуты Арджуне хотелось утешить друга, и хотя слов он так и не смог найти, он просто накрыл руку Кришны своей. Кришна улыбнулся.  
— Пойдем, Партха, посмотрим, что там за коровы.


End file.
